remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Saban Entertainment
Saban Entertainment, Inc. (along with Saban International, which operated outside the US) is a worldwide-served independent American-Israeli television production company formed in 1980 by music and television producers Haim Saban and Shuki Levy as "Saban Productions". The company was known for importing, dubbing, and adapting several Japanese series such as Maple Town (...Stories), Noozles (Fushigi na Koala Blinky and Pinky), Funky Fables (Video Anime Ehonkan Sekai Meisaku Dowa), Samurai Pizza Cats (Kyatto Ninden Teyande) and the first three Digimon series to North America and international markets for syndication, including both animation and live action shows. Saban is also notable for their various toku adapts of several shows from Toei Company, which include the massively-popular Power Rangers (based on the Super Sentai series), Big Bad Beetleborgs (based on Juukou B-Fighter), VR Troopers (featuring elements of Metal Hero series like Space Sheriff Shaider, Jikuu Senshi Spielban and Choujinki Metalder), and Masked Rider (an original interpretation using scenes from the Japanese Kamen Rider Black RX). Saban was involved in the co-production of French/American animated shows created by Jean Chalopin for DIC Entertainment. Some of these early 1980s co-productions were Camp Candy, Ulysses 31, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, and The Mysterious Cities of Gold (the third of which was a Japanese co-production). Saban has also distributed and provided music for TV programs produced by other companies, such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Inspector Gadget and the first 2 dub seasons of Dragon Ball Z. History Early years Saban Entertainment was formed in 1980 as "Saban Productions". The first Saban logo depicted a Saturn-like planet with the word "Saban", in a Pac-Man style font, going across the planet's ring. The planet had five lines under the word "Productions". Several years later, the company created Saban International), for international distribution of its shows (note: though used interchangeably with "Saban International Paris", they were technically two different entities). In 1986, Saban Productions bought the foreign rights to the DIC Enterprises library of children's programming from DIC's parent DIC Animation City, and then sold the rights to Jean Chalopin's C&D. DIC then sued Saban for damages and in 1991, DIC and Saban reached a settlement. In 1988, the company renamed itself Saban Entertainment. As the company grew additional executive were hired as to push into new areas like prime time programming. Saban hired, to head Saban International distribution arm, Stan Golden from Horizon International TV. Then in August 1989, Tom Palmieri came from MTM Enterprises to become Saban president. By January 2, 1990, Saban formed Saban/Scherick Productions division for production done with Edgar Scherick, primarily miniseries and made-for-TV movies. Partnership with Marvel Entertainment Group New World Animation (The Incredible Hulk), Saban (X-Men), and Marvel Films Animation (Spider-Man) each produced a Marvel series for television. In July 1996, Fox Children's Network secured rights from Marvel Entertainment Group for Captain America, Daredevil and Silver Surfer and additional characters to be developed into four series and 52 episodes over seven years. Also in July, Saban formed a new division, Saban Enterprises International, to handle international licensing, merchandising and promotional activities under president Michael Welter. Oliver Spiner, senior vice president of Saban International, takes over operational duties previously handled by Welter. Eric Rollman was promoted from senior vice president production to executive vice president of Saban Animation. In 1996, Fox Children's Productions merged with Saban Entertainment to form Fox Kids Worldwide bring the Marvel Productions and Marvel Films Animation library. Marvel was developing a Captain America animated series with Saban Entertainment for Fox Kids to premiere in fall 1998. However, due to Marvel's bankruptcy the series was canceled before the premiere. Then in 2010, Haim Saban founded a new company, Saban Capital Group (SCG), they produced shows under the name Saban Brands such as all Power Rangers seasons starting with Power Rangers Samurai, Sonic X, Wizards of Waverly Place, I'm in the Band, Kickin' It, Jessie, Mighty Med, Max & Shred, Glitter Force, Bizaardvark, Raven's Home, Knight Squad, Coop & Cami Ask the World, Sydney to the Max, Rainbow Unicorn Butterfly Kitty, Crashhopper: Rebellion Force, Plumbers Academy, Bug-Lite's Puzzle Adventure, Ben Tennyson: Intergalactic Documentaries, Scrap Mechanic, Stinkfly's Science Lab, Mighty Math: Astro Algebra, Crashhopper: Heroes of the Outer Realm, Plumbers Academy: Construction Zone and Ben Tennyson: The Next Generation. Filmography * Lazer Tag Academy (September 13, 1986 - December 6, 1986) (with Ruby-Spears Productions and Worlds of Wonder) * Heathers (March 31, 1989) (with New World Pictures, Silvio Berlusconi Communications and Cinemarque Entertainment) * Prey of the Chameleon (February 7, 1992) (with Prism Pictures) * Blind Vision (July 2, 1992) (with Worldvision Enterprises) * Round Trip to Heaven (September 3, 1992) (with Prism Pictures) * X-Men (October 31, 1992 - September 20, 1997) (with Graz Entertainment, Genesis Entertainment and Marvel Entertainment Group) * Black Ice (December 2, 1992) (with New Line Home Video, Prism Pictures and Turner Pictures) * Flight from Justice (March 1, 1993) (with TF1 International) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (August 28, 1993 - February 17, 1996) (with Renaissance-Atlantic Films and Toei Company) * Just One of the Girls (September 13, 1993) (with Vidmark Entertainment, Morgan Creek Productions and Nelson Entertainment) * Under Investigation (November 17, 1993) (with New Line Cinema) * Shadow of Obsession (April 10, 1994) (with Libra Pictures) * BattleTech: The Animated Series (September 10, 1994 - December 10, 1994) (with Worldwide Sports and Entertainment) * Creepy Crawlers (October 4, 1994 - March 30, 1996) (with Mego Corporation) * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic (September 11, 1995 - December 4, 1995) * Masked Rider (September 16, 1995 - May 2, 1997) (with Fox Kids, Renaissance-Atlantic Films and Toei Company) * A Christmas Reunion (December 21, 1995) (with WarnerVision Entertainment, Peakviewing Productions and Sianel 4 Cymru) * Bureau of Alien Detectors (September 8, 1996 - December 1, 1996) (with UPN Kids) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (March 28, 1997) (with 20th Century Fox, Toei Company and Fox Family Films) * Power Rangers Turbo (April 19 - November 24, 1997) (with Fox Kids, Renaissance-Atlantic Films and Toei Company) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (September 9, 1997) (with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Fox Family Films and The Harvey Entertainment Company) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (September 12, 1997 - March 20, 1998) (with Fox Kids and Mirage Studios) * Mighty Math: Astro Algebra (November 8, 1997 - September 5, 1998, September 24, 2019 - present) (with 20th Century Fox Television, Fox Television Animation, Fox Kids Worldwide, Toei Animation, Typhoon Graphics, Man of Action Entertainment, Agency for Instructional Technology, Edmark Corporation and Nelson Entertainment) (major funding is provided by National Science Foundation, U.S. Department of Energy, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, Kellogg's, Intel, Wizards of the Coast, Dairy Queen and SCE Corp) (with generous contributions from Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Hasbro Children's Fund, Hillsborough Academy of Math & Science, AKOM Productions Ltd., DHX Media, Williams Street and Sunwoo Entertainment) * The Christmas List (December 1, 1997) (with Shavick Entertainment) * Silver Surfer (February 7 - May 16, 1998) (with Fox Kids and Marvel Entertainment Group) * Circles (March 27, 1998) (with PorchLight Entertainment and Alumni Productions) * The Captain's Treasure House (August 15, 1998 - November 9, 2001) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (September 12, 1998 - May 7, 1999) (with Fox Kids and Renaissance-Atlantic Films) * Casper Meets Wendy (September 22, 1998) (with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Group) * Earthquake in New York (October 11, 1998) (with Northquake Productions Inc. and Team Communications Group) * It's Itsy Bitsy Time (August 21, 1999 - September 14, 2001) (with Hasbro, Fox Family Worldwide, The Itsy Bitsy Entertainment Company and Craftsman & Scribes Creative Workshop) * Digimon Digital Monsters: Volume 3 - Beware the Black Gears (July 25, 2000) (with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Sony Wonder, WarnerVision Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment, Toei Animation and Fox Kids Worldwide) * Digimon: The Movie (October 6, 2000) (with 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids Movies and Toei Animation) * Scrap Mechanic (November 2019 - present) (with Fox Kids Worldwide, Toei Animation, Typhoon Graphics, Man of Action Entertainment, Axolot Games and Nelson Entertainment) (major funding is provided by National Science Foundation, The Lemelson Foundation, United Engineering Foundation, National Council of Examiners for Engineering and Surveying, American Society of Mechanical Engineers, Northrop Grumman Corporation, Institute for Industrial and Systems Engineers, National Endowment for the Humanities, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, The Boeing Company, Ore-Ida, Intel and Best Buy) (with generous contributions from Craftsman, Soundelux Florida, Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Hasbro Children's Fund, AKOM Productions Ltd., Yumeta Company, Nickelodeon, Williams Street and Sunwoo Entertainment) * Sonic X: Genesis (December 20, 2019) (with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, United Artists, Affirm Films, Sega, Media Rights Capital, TMS Entertainment, Discotek Media and Discovery Zone Productions) (distributed by Paramount Pictures) (major funding is provided by Corporation for Public Broadcasting, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, National Science Foundation, The Quaker Oats Company, Earth's Best Organic, McDonald's, Walmart, Chili's, Applebee's, Wendy's, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Panda Express, Chuck E. Cheese's, Gerber Products Company, Samsung and Kellogg's) (with generous contributions from Fox Studios Australia, Industrial Light & Magic, Skywalker Sound, Man of Action Entertainment, Klasky-Csupo, Toei Animation and Typhoon Graphics) * Silver the Hedgehog: Waves of Change (August 2020 - present) (with Fox Kids Worldwide, TMS Entertainment and Sega) (major funding is provided by U.S. Department of Education, Corporation for Public Broadcasting, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, The Park Foundation, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, The Charles H. Revson Foundation, Civil Society Institute, McDonald's and Honey Nut Cheerios) * Digimon: The Movie 2 (October 2, 2020) (with 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate, WarnerVision Entertainment, Rhino Films, Toei Animation, Yumeta Company, Spliced Bread Productions, Shadow Markup Animation, Saban Films and Fox Kids Movies) (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * Digimon: 1776 (October 8, 2021) (with WarnerVision Entertainment, Rhino Films, Toei Animation, Yumeta Company, Spliced Bread Productions, Shadow Markup Animation, Vivid Entertainment and Saban Films) (distributed by Lionsgate) Saban Interactive Saban Interactive is an independent video game and interactive DVD movie company, founded in 1995 to release Power Rangers and other CD-ROM products in stores. Games * Power Rangers PowerActive Words (July 1996) (with Novotrade International) * Dr. Sulfur's Night Lab (October 22, 1996) (with McGraw-Hill Education) * Lego Island (September 26, 1997) (with Mindscape) * Quest for Camelot: Dragon Games (December 21, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Funnybone Interactive) * Cap'n Crunch's Crunchling Adventure (November 22, 1999) (with Cobalt Interactive) * Matchbox Caterpillar: Construction Zone (December 23, 1999) (with Mattel Interactive) * Barbie Super Sports (December 30, 1999) (with Runecraft and Mattel Interactive) * Digimon World (May 23, 2000) (with Bandai) * Lego Stunt Rally (October 4, 2000) (with Intelligent Games) * Lego Studios & Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set (November 1, 2000) (with DreamWorks Interactive) * Action Man: Operation Extreme (November 8, 2000) (with Hasbro Interactive and Blitz Games) * Action Man: Jungle Storm (November 10, 2000) (with Hasbro Interactive and Infogrames Entertainment) * Rescue Heroes: Tremor Trouble (August 17, 2002) (with Knowledge Adventure and Fisher-Price) * Rescue Heroes: Lava Landslide (October 11, 2002) (with Knowledge Adventure and Fisher-Price) * Kung Fu Chaos (February 24, 2003) (with Microsoft Game Studios and Just Add Monsters) * Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (September 9, 2003) (with Vivendi Universal Games) * Barbie: Mermaid Adventure (March 16, 2004) (with Vivendi Universal Games) * Digimon World 4 (June 2, 2005) (with Bandai) * Neopets Puzzle Adventure (November 25, 2008) (with Capcom, Nickelodeon Games and Infinite Interactive) * Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid (March 26, 2019) (with nWay Games, Lionsgate Games and Hasbro Interactive) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (November 5, 2020) (with Sega) Interactive Movies * Fox Kids Movie Studio (September 2020) (hosted by Crashhopper, Stinkfly, Manny Armstrong, Lucario, Hopper the Grasshopper, Gumdramon, Bal Dragon, Jackknife Dragon and Garga Dragon) (distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment; co-production with Intel Corporation, Fox Kids Games and Man of Action Entertainment) Saban Records Saban Music Group is a worldwide American-Israeli music company formed in 1983 by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy as Saban Records. It is now a division of Saban Capital Group. In 1986, Saban was made an initial fortune selling a catalog of cartoon music, he produced to Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. for around $6 million. In August 2012, Saban Capital Group launched a new music publishing division called "Music Ventures". Discography * Various Artists - Casper A Spirited Beginning: The Soundtrack (August 26, 1997) (with EMI-Capitol Entertainment Properties) * Backstreet Boys - Millennium (May 18, 1999) (with Jive Records) * Hanson - This Time Around (May 9, 2000) (with Island Records) * Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again (May 16, 2000) (with Jive Records) * Baha Men - Who Let the Dogs Out (July 26, 2000) (with S-Curve Records and Artemis Records) * Aaron Carter - Aaron's Party (Come Get It) (September 26, 2000) (with Jive Records) * Westlife - Coast to Coast (November 6, 2000) (with RCA Records) * Ricky Martin - Sound Loaded (November 14, 2000) (with Columbia Records) * Backstreet Boys - Black & Blue (November 21, 2000) (with Jive Records) * A-Teens - Teen Spirit (February 26, 2001) (with MCA Records) * Destiny's Child - Survivor (May 1, 2001) (with Columbia Records) * Michelle Branch - The Spirit Room (August 14, 2001) (with Warner Bros. Records and Maverick Records) * Britney Spears - Britney (October 31, 2001) (with Jive Records) * Westlife - World of Our Own (November 1, 2001) (with RCA Records) * S Club 7 - Sunshine (November 26, 2001) (with Polydor Records) * Declan Galbraith - Thank You (December 1, 2016) (with Starwatch Music and Warner Music Group Germany) * Various Artists - Guardians of the Lost Code: The Album (December 9, 2016) (with Island Records and VP Records) * Various Artists - Evaristo's Reggae Hits: More Songs from La leyenda de las Momias (July 6, 2018) (with Island Records) * Reykon featuring Maluma - Latina (May 31, 2019) * Static & Ben El Tavori - Bananas (June 28, 2019) * Manic the Hedgehog - Still Cool (September 25, 2020) (with Island Records, Cash Money Records and Omniverse Productions)